family_of_derpsfandomcom-20200213-history
BlackMage-Lulu
"Because you touch yourself at night." - Lulu's response for everything. Lulu-mun has been Role Playing on tumblr under the url of blackmage-lulu for just over a year. Since creating her first muse, she has gone on to create several others Role Play accounts of which she somehow manages to obtain. A Brief Role Play History Before coming to tumblr, Lulu-mun had never Role Played and it was here that she would start this wonderful journey. One of the things she was sure of when the account was first set up was that she would not ship Lulu and Wakka, it was a personal preference and once she had stood by until this day. In the beginning, Lulu-mun had many problems regarding ship partners and her general understanding of how tumblr worked. Eventually she met the mun of afallenlionscry, and without planning it, the two were shipped and LeLu was born. In her Role Play career she has met Tifa , Aeris , Goku , Tidus who dubbed them both tumblr husband and wife, Jecht , who also Role Plays Rufus Shinra and most recently, Squall . Lulu has had many adventures, the first of which was admitting that she had feelings for Leon. For months the pair skirted around the subject, both feeling the same way but never telling the other for fear of rejection. It was because Leon asked Lulu to go for a romantic meal that the two finally admitted their feelings and entered a relationship. In their time together they have met many people, most notably was a flame haired man named Axel. Sadly, Axel had a habit of coming and going like many others in their lives. It was during one of Axel's absences that Lulu came across Kefka who had the intention of enslaving her with the use of one of his 'Slave Crowns', which, when placed upon her head would turn her into nothing more than a mindless doll for Kefka to order to do as he pleased. It was during this time that Lulu met Rufus Shinra, she almost destroyed his head quarters and killed the man, but luckily he escaped. Leon, with a sacrifice from Shiva was able to save Lulu before she killed him and free her of Kefka's hold. After the battle, Lulu suffered from nightmare's and was in a fragile emotional state for quite some time. It was after this ordeal that herself and Ject had a conversation concerning Jecht's time as Sin. Jecht explained that he remembered the day he attacked those who were on the Djose shore and that he knew Chappu had died that day. The conversation became heated as Lulu was understandably upset. This incident ended with Jecht vowing to be a man worthy of her forgiveness. During this time, Leon had proposed to Lulu --of which she accepted, and it was clear Axel was not going to return. More recently, the muns of both Lulu and Leon have hit the 'restart button' on their muses feeling that it was needed to breathe new life into their Role Playing. The two are now back at square one and are working on the ship once more.